


Son sourire

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - High School, M/M, Modern Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тодду предстоит совместный проект по французскому с его новой тайной любовью. Оказывается, у Нила тоже есть тайна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son sourire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son sourire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047008) by [laurentdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentdevere/pseuds/laurentdevere). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Son sourire (фр.) – его улыбка.  
> Современное АУ, Киттинг – учитель французского, отсюда и приставка «месье».

Тодду всегда нравились уроки французского. Ему нравилось, как неподражаемо мелодично звучало каждое слово, как любой невзрачный набросок сочинения благодаря произношению превращался в самое красивое из всех написанных им стихотворений. На самом деле, конечно, это был не единственный повод любить уроки французского. Парень, сидевший в первом ряду, чьи волосы казались такими мягкими, а улыбка – неизменно яркой, определённо тоже был причиной интереса Тодда к французскому. Естественно, не потому, что они общались, нет, Тодд никогда не смог бы с ним заговорить. Одного наблюдения за ним с безопасного расстояния было достаточно, чтобы полюбить уроки французского.

Единственным, что Тодду совершенно не нравилось в этих занятиях, была привычка учителя случайным образом составлять проектные команды, потому что она вечно приводила к тому, что незнакомые ученики спихивали на него всю работу. Поэтому когда месье Киттинг объявил старт нового проекта, Тодд сразу ощутил себя глубоко несчастным. Он скрестил пальцы наудачу, чтобы оказаться в команде с кем-то знакомым. Может быть, с Кэмероном?

\- Тодд Андерсон, вы работаете с Нилом Пэрри.

Он посмотрел на повернувшегося к нему парня. Когда их взгляды встретились, на его губах уже играла улыбка, и в этот момент Тодд едва не умер. За всю свою короткую жизнь он никогда не видел кого-то прекраснее, и никогда ещё его сердце не билось настолько быстро. Боже, его страсть к Нилу грозила выйти из-под контроля.

***

\- Ну что, Тодд, - привлёк его внимание Нил, устроившись за соседним столом, - я слышал, ты отлично владеешь французским? Я не настолько хорош, поэтому я только рад оказаться с тобой в одной команде, - закончил он с лёгким смехом. Его смех представлял собой нечто совершенно особенное: невесомый и мелодичный, он оказывал на Тодда почти гипнотическое воздействие.

\- Д-да, я знаю французский… - только и смог выдавить из себя он.

\- Здорово, что мы будем работать со стихами. Хорошая тема, тебе не кажется?

\- А, д-да, конечно, мне нравится поэзия… - Тодд тут же пожалел о сказанном. Ну какой нормальный человек признается, что любит поэзию? Стихи нравятся только полным неудачникам, а не красавчикам вроде Нила.

\- Серьёзно? Вау, рад слышать! Я тоже люблю поэзию и беспокоился, что буду в команде с кем-то, кто её презирает, потому что… если быть честным, немногие парни любят стихи, думаю, мне с тобой повезло.

Тодд больше всего на свете хотел бы, чтобы Нил не заметил глупую улыбку, которую он упорно пытался скрыть.

\- Обменяемся номерами? В смысле, нам же всё равно нужно как-то связываться, чтобы делать проект? – предложил Нил.

И вот он наконец получил номер парня, в которого был тайно влюблён с первого занятия по французскому. Когда раздался звонок, Тодд быстро вышел из класса, попрощавшись с Нилом сдержанной улыбкой. Сердце в его груди стучало так быстро, словно могло вот-вот пробить грудную клетку и вырваться наружу, если он не выбежит как можно скорее.

\- Тодд, подожди! – окликнул его всё тот же мелодичный прекрасный голос. 

Он обернулся и увидел догнавшего его Нила.

\- Не пообедаешь со мной? Мы могли бы поговорить о поэзии, если хочешь, - дружелюбно улыбнулся тот.

\- Л-ладно… - Тодд снова растерялся.

О Боже, его чувства к Нилу _действительно_ начали выходить из-под контроля.

***

На самом деле Тодд сомневался, что присоединиться к ним было хорошей идеей. Все пятеро без остановки болтали и смеялись, и это почти испугало его. Однако когда Нил заметил его, как идиота, стоявшего напротив, его лицо просветлело, и Тодд сразу же забыл об остальных четверых парнях и их громких голосах. Теперь он видел только улыбавшегося ему Нила.

\- Садись к нам, Тодд! – позвал его Нил наконец.

\- О-о, так это _он_? – оживился самый шумный из парней. – Ну и как оно, Тодд? Я Нуванда.

\- Нуванда?.. – медленно повторил Тодд, устраиваясь рядом с Нилом.

\- Зови его просто Чарли. А это Нокс, Питтс и Микс, - представил тот остальных.

\- Итак, я слышал, тебе нравится поэзия, - сразу начал Чарли, - знаешь, это отдаёт чем-то гейским…

\- Кто бы говорил! – неожиданно со смехом вмешался Микс.

\- Детка, всего одна ночь между нами ничего не значит, я не гей!

Нил, Питтс и Нокс расхохотались, в то время как Тодд отчаянно пытался этого не сделать, смущённый таким поворотом в разговоре.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, Тодд, он всегда такой, - сквозь смех объяснил Нил. – Если честно, они все очень шумные, может, поболтаем где-нибудь в другом месте? – он продолжал откровенно игнорировать остальных, улыбаясь Тодду. 

\- О-о, посмотрите-ка, кое-кто влюбился! Так пялится на него и краснеет… Микс, да какого хрена? Почему ты меня ударил? – разошёлся Нуванда.

\- Да заткнись ты, придурок! – одёрнул его Микс.

Тодд охотно бы провалился сквозь землю в этот момент. Даже если Чарли уже не заметил привычную улыбку Нила, он сразу увидел, как покраснел Тодд. Однако он всё равно чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым, потому что и сам обратил внимание на странное выражение лица Нила.

\- Отличная идея. Они такие шумные, не правда ли? – пробормотал Тодд. 

\- Да, они такие, - снова рассмеялся Нил, что опять парализовало Тодда и едва не привело к его бесславной смерти.

\- А ты не так уж хорошо умеешь флиртовать, Нил… Микс, да перестань уже меня бить ради бога! – донеслись им вслед отчаянные крики Нуванды.


End file.
